


Happy Birthday

by spicyYeet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, birthday sex boi, bye, idk - Freeform, woot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyYeet/pseuds/spicyYeet
Summary: Keith gives Lance a special birthday gift.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Worked on this all day as fast as I could. Wanted to get it done today so I could get it out here.
> 
> ~Happy birthday Lance, you sweet Cuban bean!

 

"Ugh, _Keith-_ "

  
He received a harsh grope on his thigh, and yelped, shuddering as Keith slowly brought his head back up. He removed Lance from his mouth and mouthed at his shaft, smiling and chuckling against the wet skin.

  
Lance held a firm grip on the red paladin's jacket, squeezing his legs tightly around his waist, trying desperately not to buck his hips. A crimson flush stuck to his skin, coloring his face, neck, chest, and ears. His tongue lolled out slightly as he panted through the thick heat of the air. Small grunts and whines escaped his throat.

  
When Keith grazed his teeth along the sensitive skin, he was rewarded with a deep groan. He smiled and placed his lips around the head, and twirled his tongue around it, looking up at Lance's watery blue eyes.

  
Lance looked down and met Keith's eyes, whimpering quietly.

  
"You want more?" Keith grumbled, raising an eyebrow.

  
Lance hissed when Keith suddenly sucked rather harshly on the skin of the head, a smile displaying itself across his face at the noise.

  
"Mmgh, Keith," Lance moaned out, taking a fistful of the other boy's black hair, tugging slightly. "Keith, oh my god, _please, yes!_ "

  
"Fine," Keith quickly deepthroated him, sucking profusely, constantly bobbing his head up and down.

  
Lance moaned out, and bucked his hips in sync with Keith's bobbing, his climax rapidly approaching. With one last bob of his head, Lance came down his throat, and Keith swallowed it all like a champ.

  
Keith pulled Lance from his throat, and wiped a bit a semen from the corner of his lips with his thumb, then flicked his tongue out and licked it off.

  
"Alright, birthday boy," Keith said, slapping Lance's thigh and standing up.

  
"Wh-What about you?"

  
"What do you mean?" Keith grunted, licking his lips.

  
"What about you?" Lance said a little more clearly. "You didn't-"

  
Keith cut Lance off, "You got your present, be happy with what you got."

  
"It is my birthday though, I want to give you something, too," Lance pouted.

  
Keith smiled. "Is that so, Lance?"

  
Lance nodded before returning the grin and holding up a hand and curling his index finger, "C'mere, Keith."

  
Keith trudged over to him and wrapped Lance in his lips, kissing him roughly. Lance did not hesitate for a minute before he pulled Keith's dick out from his pants, and began to pump slowly.

  
A moan vibrated in Keith's throat and tickled Lance's lips.

  
Lance pulled away and leaned his forehead on Keith's, focusing his gaze to his work. Within a few seconds, Lance started to chuckle as Keith shuddered and grunted into his forehead. Lance reached up with his free hand and teased Keith's lips with his two fingers.

  
Lance ghosted them across the skin, and smirked when Keith took the two fingers in his mouth, rolling his tongue over and between them, whining quietly.

  
The Cuban boy was taken aback when Keith slipped a hand under him, and slipped a finger into him. He gasped, and placed his forehead back onto Keith's.

  
"Don't get cocky," Keith breathed out, a slight purr in his voice.

  
Lance rolled his hips into Keith's fingers after he inserted a second one. Keith hummed, as deadly smirk plastered his face. He pushed Lance onto his back, lining the head of his dick along with Lance's entrance. He teased at it by poking his head at it.

  
"Ugh, fuck, do it, Keith," Lance moaned, arching his back and resting his hands under him, propping himself on his elbows.

  
Keith obliged and slipped in without warning, slowly pushing his full length in, being swallowed by Lance's delicious, engulfing, heat. Lance let out a long, low moan as he did so, "Jesús jodido Cristo..."

  
Keith took this as a show of pleasure. He rolled his hips, and was rewarded with another groan. He continued this, but kept a slow pace, afraid that he was hurting Lance.  
"Màs ràpido," Lance mumbled pleadingly. "Por favor, vaya màs ràpido..."

  
"Lance," Keith grunted, keeping his voice from wavering into a moan. "You know I can't understand you."

  
"I said, _faster!_ " Lance leaned his head back, moaning out. "Please... Please go faster!"

  
Keith smirked at his desperate plea. "Very well, birthday boy."

  
Keith rolled his hips with a powerful and fast force, effectively slamming into Lance, hitting him dead on in that one spot. Lance cried out, clenching his fists into the sheets and gritting his teeth to the point where they felt like they would shatter under such pressure.

  
Lance panted heavily, small wheezes, whimpers, and grunts sounded throughout the cold room. Although, it didn't feel anywhere near cold to the boys. Everything was deliciously hot and sweaty.

  
The red paladin would hit harder and faster the louder the blue one grew. He shook and drool dribbled from his mouth, which gasped for air as sharp and strangled moans and grunts escaped whenever he tried to stay quiet, but failing accordingly, and was on the verge of screaming.

  
"Oh dios mìo! Joder a Cristo tengo que cum!" Lance cried, arching his back aggressively.

  
Keith didn't quite understand what Lance said, but he caught onto the word "cum", and pounded into the boy as fast and hard as he could. He quite liked it whenever he could rile Lance up to the point he would only speak in Spanish. And now, it was even more pleasurable, knowing that Lance was blinded by lust and heated pleasure to even think straight, more or less speak in English.

  
He let loud grunts escape his throat as he bit his lip harshly. He was not very far behind Lance. He leaned over and buried his face in the crook of Lance's neck, the skin hot and drenched in sweat. Keith could feel the poor boy shaking relentlessly under him as he bit down into the skin, growling deep within his chest.

  
It almost sounded inhuman, animalistic. Lance had no idea why, but it made him hard as a rock whenever Keith growled. Espcially now, when he was getting senselessly fucked upside down by him, while making such a feral noise. And oh, the tears flowed freely down his face when he felt Keith bite down the moment he had just released all that built up pressure, and Keith followed a few seconds afterwards.

  
Lance practically screamed, his hands flew up to black hair and took two fistfuls of it and pulled as he climaxed with such force, he started to sniffle and hiccup in the pure bliss of pleasure.

  
Keith held Lance close to him as he rode out his orgasm, pulling his already arching back impossibly closer as he scrunched his eyes shut, another aggressive growl rumbled in his throat when he bit down harder into Lance's skin. He didn't know what was up with himself and growling now-a-days.

  
Maybe it was-

  
Yeah, he'd like not to think about that right now.

  
They both held a tense position before they relaxed. Lance loosened up and rested limply against the mattress. Keith flopped on him as he did so.

  
The blue paladin shook badly and puffed shaky breaths, chest rising and falling rapidly as he gasped for air. Keith could feel his racing heart thump against his rib-cage and hear it in his ears. He pulled away from the spot he had bit and looked down at it. It had nice shades of blue, green, purple, and yellow. He drew a bit of blood where his teeth sunk into the light brown skin.

  
He struggled to catch his breath as leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the bruise.

  
"F-Fuck, Keith..." Lance weakly chuckled. "If this is my birthday present from now on, I'm now looking forward to it."

  
Keith cocked an amused eyebrow, before purring, "What about _my_ birthday?"

  
Lance threw a shit eating grin up at the boy. "I'm going to make you forget your name, Keith."

  
"We'll see," Keith purred again, before hissing slightly when he removed himself from Lance's engulfing heat. He sighed and tucked his dick back into his pants, which had not been removed during that entire session, nor his jacket or shirt. Everything had been left on, and it stuck to his sweaty body, making him extremely uncomfortable.

  
However, Lance was just in his shirt. No pants, no jacket. Just a plain blue shirt. It was a pleasing sight, but he honestly thought the boy would look better without any clothes on. Just him in all his naked Cuban beauty.

  
"We should do this more often," Keith smiled at a flustered Lance.

  
"Demonios si," Lance grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, there you have it yw c:


End file.
